


I'm Alive

by ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Everybody Loves Tommy Merlyn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Laurel Lance is Alive, Merlance, Romance, Self-Harm, Tommy Merlyn Is Hot And Everyone Knows It, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Merlyn is alive. He's doesn't know how, he doesn't know why. He's just alive with a freakish new ability and a desire to reunite with the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Arrow or the wonderful Tommy Merlyn all rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter One

 

Tommy’s POV

 

My eyes snap open. All I feel is cold. I am so freakin cold it's unbelievable. Yet I'm not trapped under a building and I am not impaled! That's an improvement and its an improvement from complete loneliness and darkness. Yet I'm alone again. Ohh how I would love a drink right about now. I need to get pissed so badly. It's an uncontrollable urge right now! I don't know where I am. I'm trapped somewhere. Somewhere cold, damp and dark. Yet I'm not dead. That's a massive improvement! I haven't been dead for sometime now. Hours, days, maybe but I can't move. I'm chained down to a stone surface. I cannot escape. Or can't I? Maybe I can. I don't know I haven't tried! The overwhelming thoughts of being alive are all that occupies me now and the memories I have of all those I love. Ollie, he's my best friend. No matter what he did, no matter how many he killed. He's my best friend. He's my brother. So what if he's a vigilante! If I ever get out of here I'll make sure he knows just how much I care about him. I’ll even take over the freakin club again if I have to! I just need his friendship. Just like I always have...

 

Flashback

 

I sat on the edge of my bed, still in my suit and tie. I try to choke back the tears I feel coming. My moms funeral has concluded. My dad is gone. Business probably, always business! He doesn't love me. He's never loved me. He's probably glad moms gone so he doesn't have to care for me anymore. I don't care. I don't care… Tears stream down my cheeks. I wipe them away furiously.  
“Tommy?” A familiar voice calls my name. Ollie, my best friend. He's still in his suit and tie. He came to the funeral. “Hey Ollie.” I try my hardest to smile through my tears. “Want to come and play?” He says. Almost as if nothing's happened at all. He is doing this for me. I think with a slight smile. I can always count on Ollie to cheer me up. “Don't know Ollie.” I reply honestly. “Mom and dad said you can come for a sleepover if you want. Your dads out.” He points out. A sleepover at the Queen’s. I love, love, love sleepovers with the Queen’s. I wish I was their son. I wish I wasn't Tommy Merlyn, I wish I was Tommy Queen. One of them. They love me as if I were their own. I can only dream about what would happen if dad let them adopt me. Ohh it would be so wonderful!  
“Yes I would love that!” I smile genuinely, Ollie grins before crossing the room to pull me into an embrace. “It's ok Tommy, I'll always be your friend. Best friends forever, right?” He smiles at me. I smile back. “Best friends forever.” I agree. “Excellent!!! Now how about we set booby traps in your dads office?” He suggests, a wicked glint in his eye. “This is why we are friends Oliver Queen!”

 

Present Day

 

As the flashback ends I bite back tears. I remember the outcome of that. We succeed in taping a load of pins to my dads office chair. The results were wonderful and I still got that sleepover! Ollie still has the video he captured of my dad getting off the chair with pins in his ass! What we did with it brings a wide smile to my face! Thinking about it now we could have uploaded it to YouTube. If I ever get out of here I may do that!  
My thoughts take me to the others who I love. Young sweet Thea Queen. My sister, my sister who had a crush on me. Don't blame her mind! I miss her terribly…

 

Flashback

 

“This is the last time.” I grumble as I get showered in more and more glitter by my wonderful, practically my sister. Thea Queen, at age six she has a fascination with glitter and seems to have taken to throwing it in my hair. I haven't the heart to tell her not to, yet if she puts anymore lipgloss on me I may have to intervene! Or get Ollie to help me. My best friend in question who is sitting across from us, laughing and taking the photos.   
“This years Christmas card Tommy!” He laughs. “Are you done yet honey. I may need to kill your brother and I'd rather you not be here for that!” I mutter. “Not yet Tommy! You need something extra special!” She grins, placing a plastic tiara on my head. Shaking more glitter over me. I wince as it makes contact with my eyes. “Done now?” I wonder. “No. No. No!” She protests before attaching something to my back. Ollie falls off his chair this time as he hurriedly takes photos. “This is being sent to the press. This is going worldwide.” He cries with laughter. “Thea, honey what have you stuck on me?” I ask her softly. “Fairy wings! Your Tommy the fairy! You’re magic!” She proclaims. “He's a wizard actually speedy, he's a Merlyn!” Ollie laughs. “Yes, yes but he's a fairy because fairy’s are my favourite and Tommy is my favourite, besides you Ollie!” She chirps. I laugh then and pull her onto my lap, she wraps her arms around my neck. “I love you to my sister! But you really are going to have to get me an eye bath or something to get all this freakin glitter out!”

 

Present Day 

 

In total it took three hours to cleanse myself of all that glitter, I remember and somewhere on the dark corners of the internet is the evidence of my time as a fairy! Oliver was true to his word, I wouldn't have expected anything less from him though! I would have done it to him. I actually did when Thea had an obsession for Star Wars and turned Oliver into Yoda! Best blackmail ever! I remember, a smile coming to my lips. As I think about the other loved one of mine. Laurel Lance. Lovely, lovely, lovely Laurel. I love her. I don't think I will ever stop loving her, I know she isn't mine to love anymore. She's Oliver's and that won't change but I love her more than the world and my thoughts of her keep me going now. As with thoughts of perhaps being reunited with Laurel (after of course, a drink!) is what makes me want to fight for my freedom more than anything…

 

Flashback

 

It was the second year anniversary of Ollie’s death. I sit with a drink in my hand. It's like tenth or something but I don't care. I have some kind of cold virus as well, just to make things that extra bit more painful! My nose is blocked and I'm sure I'm running a fever but I'd rather be in a bar then anywhere else. I miss him so goddam much. A hand on my arm pulls me out of my thoughts.  
“Tommy? Ohh my god you look awful! Are you alright?” The worried voice of Laurel Lance, rings loudly, hurting my head. “It's been two years.” I murmur. “I know, I know. That's why I'm here. My dad is probably in one of these places. It's because of Sara…” She trails off, tears coming to her beautiful eyes. “I'm sorry.” I murmur, my eyelids drooping. She shakes me gently, resting her hand against my forehead. “Jesus Tommy! You’re burning up!” She comments. Shaking her head at me as she wraps her arm around my waist. Pulling me to my feet, surprisingly taking most of my weight. “I'll pay your tab.” She murmurs. “I'm a Merlyn. I pay for my own drinks.” I protest. “Not tonight you don't. Now come on, I'm taking you back to my place.” She sighs. “Sorry to disappoint, Laurel and as much as I would like a repeat performance of that. I do believe I have a slight case of flu. Yet if you are so desperate to get me into your bed then I'm more than happy to oblige, another time.” I smirk. “Dream on Merlyn! Your drunk and your sick. I am not about to leave you alone. Never.” She vows. I smile at her slightly. “You love me. Admit it!” I smirk. “In your dreams Merlyn!” She laughs as we exit the bar.  
Laurel does in fact take me back to her apartment. Last time I was there it was for much more pleasurable activities, yet this time she pushes me onto her bed. Putting a glass of water next to me and gives me various painkillers, putting a cool cloth across my forehead. She even kisses my cheek. “Get some sleep Merlyn.” She commands as I close my eyes. Sleep taking hold of me instantly thanks to the medicine. Yet not before I hear her gentle words. “Love you too Tommy.”

 

Present Day

 

The memory is the strongest of them all. Wonderful, amazing just like Laurel… I see ice. Actual ice. Where the hell is that coming from I wonder? Realising then it's coming from my hands. I have ice in the palms of my hands. How is this possible? It doesn't hurt. It doesn't burn. It's something else. It grows so cold it eventually freezes away my restraints. I sit up, no I stand up. The ice crackles once then bounces uncontrollably from my palms slamming into everything it touches. I clench my hands into fists. As I make my way to a staircase that goes, up and up and up. I climb it determinedly, my legs are so stiff from lack of movement. There's a door. I grab the handle. It freezes and snaps off under my hand. The door opens, I step outside. Looking out at the landscape. Starling City. I am home. I Tommy Merlyn am alive and home. Yet with some goddam weird ass ability! Doesn't matter, I survived.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Two

 

Felicity’s POV

 

I watch my fiancée worriedly out of the corner of my eye. He’s firing arrows rapidly at the wall with such force I fear for the structure! Today's a bad day for him. I know it is. He's trying to keep busy. I'm trying to distract him but I find it a challenge! Since he's trying to distract Laurel and presently has her in an unconscious state on our couch! Seriously. He does. She is going to be furious with him but it was for her own safety as today is the anniversary of the death of Tommy Merlyn.

 

“Oliver. Your going to destroy the wall!” I bite my lip nervously as he turns to face me. A dark look crossing his handsome features. I look away. He shakes his head quickly. “I'm sorry Felicity.” He murmurs. I nod, holding out my arms. He shakes his head again. “Not right now Felicity. After dinner, I need to cook dinner.” He mutters. “Oliver Queen when was the last time you cooked me dinner?” I fold my arms. “Can remember, however today seems like a good enough day to do some cooking.” He heads for the kitchen. I follow him. “Oliver. Calm down.” I place my hand tentatively on his arm. His eyes well with tears. “Maybe you should give Laurel another sedative.” He changes the subject. Flashing a look over to where Laurel lies. “Oliver.” I sigh. “You weren't there earlier Felicity.” Is all he says before heading back into the kitchen. “I think I got the gist.” I murmur, glancing at Laurel myself. I kiss him on the lips when he's distracted. “Now. I will sit with Laurel. You promised me dinner.” I grin at him. “Of course Miss Smoak!” He flashes me a genuine smile as I make my way over to Laurel. “Love you too Oliver!”

 

Whilst Oliver is in the kitchen, making God knows what! I sit beside Laurel. There is a reason why she's unconscious on our couch. It's only been three hours since Oliver arrived with Laurel in his arms, bleeding from various cuts on her arms and thighs. She was protesting to us both. Saying she was fine. Yet Oliver and I are not stupid and he carefully bandaged her wrists and thighs before giving her a sedative. He was angry, really angry. I know when Laurel eventually awakes she is going to get an earful from him and me! I can't believe she would do this! She's been doing so well! Her drug and alcohol problems have practically vanished. We were not expecting this. But Oliver was. He told me after he knocked her out that he was expecting something like this to happen today as it's the anniversary. As we both know Laurel loved Tommy with all her heart and she still blames herself for his devastating death. It's not her fault. It was no ones fault bar Malcolm Merlyn. The man who sadly lived, to be honest Oliver and I were wondering if she would get drunk and start going after Malcolm today, she didn't. It was worse. Yet the thing that breaks my heart more than anything is that Oliver and Laurel believe they caused it and are determined to take the blame, no matter what I say.

 

Oliver's POV

 

I throw things into a pot. I'm crap in the kitchen absolutely crap. Yet I can make pasta and sauce! Tommy taught me that. Tommy was the cook around here. He was… I close my eyes, trying to keep my grief under control. My mind replaying the events that lead to his death. The way I screamed at him to ‘open his eyes’ to no use. He was dead and he is going to stay dead. Forevermore. Tears start to pool in my eyes, I wipe them automatically. I need to stay strong. For Tommy’s memory and now for Laurel. Who I need to have serious words with!

 

Earlier Today

 

I awoke this morning as normal, Felicity wrapped tight in my arms. Yet I didn't even have to look at the date to know what day it is. The day my best friend died. Felicity knows. Of course Felicity knows, yet she ignores it completely and starts the day trying to think of strange and crazy ideas to distract me. This is why she is my favourite person in the whole world, she would honestly do anything to quell my misery. I tried to keep up with her and took part in the activities she planned yet it didn't really make any difference. It was only later that I managed to get away. I kissed her goodbye, told her she was wonderful and how much I love her and headed off into the evening. Maybe in a few years this day won't be so hard. I pray for that, yet I know it is an impossibility. No matter what I say or do. 

 

My first stop is Thea, whom is with Roy when I catch up with her. He's snoozing on their couch whilst Thea is looking out of the window. She races into my arms when she sees me. Mascara streaked down her cheeks.   
“Hey Ollie.” She says. “You ok Speedy?” I smile at her gently. She nods. “Sort of. I mean today's the day. Tommy…” She trails off. “I know. I know. I miss him to. Terribly.” I kiss the side of her head. “Tommy used to do that.” She notes. “I know.” I look at her sadly. “I miss him Ollie. I just keep thinking he's going to waltz in here and be all like ‘what in gods name is this place Thea, honey!’ She sniffs. I laugh softly. “Yes that would be Tommy. You do know he'd be in here redecorating this place. With or without your and Roy’s permission!” I smirk. “Yeah he would. Probably cover it in glitter, like I used to do to him?” She reminds me. I laugh loudly. “Ohh yes I remember that!” I chortle. “I nearly blinded him!” She claps her hands to her mouth. She laughs for a few more moments before taking my hands in hers. “Go and see Laurel, Ollie. I have Roy, she has no one with her. Unless her dad popped in.” Thea reminds me. I nod, placing a kiss on her forehead before heading off to find my friend.

 

When I reach Laurel’s place I can hear music. Loud music, Tommy’s kind of music. I sigh, she hasn't forgotten. I think as I knock. “Laurel? Laurel!” I call to no answer. I hear the sound of footsteps then silence. “Laurel I know you're in their open up.” I command. “Ollie. Go away.” She murmurs in a slurred voice. I roll my eyes. “Laurel Lance!” I growl before forcing the door open. I storm in, she is no where to be seen. An empty bottle of wine lies on the coffee table. I sigh, turning the music off. “Oliver Queen get out of my apartment!” She yells from what sounds like the bathroom. I make my way over, opening the door. Gasping in horror at what I see. Laurel wearing only pants and one of Tommy’s shirts. A razor on the floor and blood everywhere.

 

Present Time

 

I snap out of the memory as I hear the sound of her voice and Felicity trying to calm her down. “Drug me did you Oliver! I told you I was fine!” She yells at me as she sits up, he hand running over the shirt of Tommy’s that she still has on.  
“I think I'll just go.” Felicity says meekly. “Stay I need a witness.” I growl before plonking myself down next to Laurel. “What the hell were you thinking Laurel?” I yell. “Oliver seriously drop it and again. Why the hell did you drug me!” She yells back. “No I am not going to drop it Laurel Lance and I drugged you to keep you safe as you were doing such a brilliant job of that!” I mutter sarcastically. “Ollie. I'm fine.” She sighs. “No your not Laurel. I never, ever want to see you doing that again, do you hear me!” I snap. “Fine. I won't do it again.” She holds her hands up in frustration. I know she's lying. “Imagine if Tommy could see you now. Imagine what he would say if he walked in on you doing that! Think of what he would do!” I growl. “It doesn't matter Oliver because Tommy is never going to find out because Tommy is dead! He's dead and he's never coming back! So it doesn't matter if I do this because he's gone. He can't do anything about it.” She whimpers before a menacing look crosses her face. “I'm bored, I might go pay Malcolm Merlyn a visit!” She hisses. “No you sit down here and don't move because I'm being serious here Laurel. If I ever catch you pulling a stunt like that again, I will deal with it myself and I shall tell your father. Imagine what he would do.” I say threateningly before storming off into mine and Felicity’s bedroom. She follows suit. “Oliver.” She whispers softly. I turn to face her, unable to stop the tears from appearing. “I miss him so freakin much Felicity.” I murmur before breaking down in sobs. Felicity draws me into her embrace, holding me tightly. Never letting go for a minute.

 

Tommy’s POV

 

I make my way across a road. I need to get to Starling City. I have to so I can be reunited with Laurel, Ollie, Thea… Yet with every step I take the icy power bursts from my fingertips freezing everything it touches…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, means the world. Please tell me what you thought of this. I'm quite new to Arrow having only finished season one. It broke my heart, hence this fanfic as Tommy Merlyn in my opinion was the best character in Arrow (other then Oliver and Olicity of course!) thank you so much for reading xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Three

 

Laurel’s POV

 

Oliver and Felicity eventually release me the next day to go home. Oliver promising to ‘check up’ on me later. I can't believe him! Taking what I do so seriously. Tommy's gone. He's dead. He won't know that I sometimes engage in acts with razors! He shouldn't be gone. He should be here, here with me, with Oliver. Alive but no matter how long he's been dead it still feels like yesterday that he saved me and died in the process. It's all my fault he's gone and I deserve to suffer for my actions.  
Upon arriving home I collapse on my bed, hugging Tommy's shirt close to me. I found it a few weeks after he died, he left it in my washing basket. I wear it always. It hasn't had a wash since I found it because it smells of Tommy and its soft and warm, much like Tommy was…

 

Flashback

 

I had finished work at CNRI late, very late. Quarter past two in the morning late! The journey home had taken her an hour due to some road thing caused by a Malcolm Merlyn thing, that I decided there and then to complain to Tommy about it when I see him. Lucky devil is probably fast asleep in my bed. I think to myself as I climb the stairs to my apartment. The light is still on. He left the light on for me. I smile as I unlock the door where to my great surprise Tommy is sitting on the sofa, a tall mug of coffee in his hand.  
“Ohh thank god. I don't think having a fourth cup of coffee in a row is healthy.” He smirks at me as I throw my stuff down. “Tommy Merlyn. You waited up for me?” I look at him, a wide smile creeping to my lips. “Of course I did. I was actually going to get s few more cups of coffee then come and pick you up.” He replies. “Aww.” I smile moving across the room to get to his side, he pulls me onto his lap. I kiss his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. “I must be dreaming! Did I pass out in my office?” I smirk. “No you didn't! Now come on. Bed!” Tommy commands, pulling me into his arms. “Tommy!” I protest, laughing softly as he carries me to my bedroom, placing me carefully on the bed before collapsing next to me. “I need to change my clothes.” I murmur, wanting nothing more then to just fall asleep right now. “I would suggest I'd do that for you but your exhausted and you know what will happen if I take your clothes off!” He chuckles quietly. I smirk. “Your right there.” I sigh, rolling over to kiss his cheek again before moving to a sitting position, pulling all my work clothes off, tossing them at a distant chair. I look around for my sleep wear, yet something is wrapped around my shoulders. One of Tommy’s shirts that he was just wearing. It's way to big for me but it will do! I think as I pull it on, turning back to him to kiss him before promptly getting into a sleeping position, desperate for sleep. He wraps his arm around my waist. “Goodnight Laurel.” He murmurs gently to me. “Night Merlyn.” I smile falling to sleep in a mere second.

 

My alarm startles me awake and makes me want to cry. Another day of work. Hard, evil work that I won't probably finish till the early hours of tomorrow morning! I roll over, the bed is cold and empty. Tommy's gone. I sit up abruptly. He never leaves now, not unless it was an emergency and lately it is very rare for him to awaken before eleven am at the earliest! Yet it isn't long until I can hear perfect singing and the smell of food. He's making breakfast! I make a mental note to reward him in some wonderful way as I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. Where Tommy is standing over the stove singing away. I smirk and creep up on him, wrapping my arms around his waist. “Morning beautiful. I made you breakfast.” He smiles, I rest my head against his back. “You are officially my favourite person in the universe.” I murmur. “I was under the impression I already was your favourite person!” He smirks. I laugh as he passes me a plate of food. I kiss him softly. “Yep you are definitely my favourite person!”

 

We eat breakfast on the couch, curled up beside each other. I look at the clock. I have to go soon. I really don't want to, as I don't want to move from this luxurious position I am in, curled up with my head on Tommy’s chest. I look up at him, he looks like he's dozing off. I smirk. “What's the bet your going to bed once I'm gone?” I grin, he sighs. “I would love that very much Laurel but I have work. Apparently I forgot to file some crap for the club. Oliver was getting on at me for it last night whilst I was waiting for you.” He explains. I get up, giving him a long and lingering kiss. “Have a good day.” He smiles when I pull away. “You to! Yet I'm probably going to be late again so go to bed this time!” I command as I grab my keys. “I'll wait up for you Laurel. I will always wait up for you.” 

 

Present Day

 

Tears stream down my cheeks at the memory. I take a look at my couch. Imaging Tommy there waiting up for me, ready to pull me into his arms and help me relax… Never again. He's gone. I look at the bandages on my wrists and thighs. The ones on my thighs are looser so I take them off. I can redo that exactly before Oliver arrives. I take my razor in hand. I need a distraction from all things Tommy Merlyn! 

 

Tommy’s POV

 

I walk along a road, ice leaping from my fingertips. I try to ignore it. Try to pretend it's not there. I look around for a phone box. Maybe I can ring someone. Ollie, Laurel… No I can't just call them up and say. Hey it's me I'm alive! That's going to go down excellently! I think with a roll of my eyes. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do if I get to them. Do I just go to Laurel’s place, open the door and yell ‘honey, I'm home!’ that will never work and with Oliver being the vigilante. He’ll probably do gods what to me. Yet I need to be reunited with them, whatever the cost. Even if I believe this unexplained power of mine is close to controlling me completely!

 

A small supermarket is still open, I find as I spy it on my travels. I want to go in, to get food and something to drink but I can't, not like this! I think, despite the gnawing hunger I have and the thirst that is making my throat burn painfully. I can't just waltz in. A. I'm Tommy Merlyn, supposed to be dead etc, etc! B. I doubt I can touch anything without freezing it and I do actually want to eat and drink! Frozen foods won't do anything for me presently! So that ideas out. Shit. I think as I walk on. Yet the store door opens and a group of people exit. I freeze (not literally) and try to turn my head. I'm too late. I can hear the gasps.  
“Ohh my fucking god it's Tommy Merlyn!” One yells. They start to move over to me. “Stay back!” I growl. One of them pulls their phones out. “Please don't!” I beg, holding my hands out, the ice flies from my fingers, hitting one of them, freezing them instantly. I gasp. One screams in fear. “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!” I cry. “You getting this?” Another looks to the one, who has their phone out. “Got it all man!” He replies. “I said don't!” I yell, another blast of ice hitting the one with the phone, he to freezes, as do the other four as the power jumps uncontrollably from my fingertips. The only one left pulls a gun out. “I'm sending you right back to death!” He growls. “I'm really, really sorry.” I whisper before freezing him to, not before the gun goes off. I feel the bullet hit me in the side, the pain is instant and god awful. “Sonofabitch! Who does that?" I growl, pressing my hand against it to stop the bleeding. I don't think it's hit anything vital. I stumble backwards. Into the path of an oncoming car. I am hit instantly and thrown over the bonnet. I land on the road, gasping in agony. The pain racing though my whole body. I need to get up. I need to get up and go. I tell myself as I try to sit, my chest is killing me. I am of the opinion that along with being shot. I have now broken several ribs as the agony when I try to breathe is indescribable! This is freakin wonderful! I think as I eye the car that hit me, I see the door opening. They can't see me. They cannot be allowed to see me. I think, holding my hands up, yet before I can stop it my power freezes the entire car…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Arrow, all rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Four

 

Tommy’s POV

 

Holy shit I just froze an entire car. Is the first thought that comes to mind. The second. There were people in that car. Are they alive? I'm afraid to look. The third thing that comes to mind and it's one of the more prominent thoughts! Is how much pain I'm in. My side is bleeding heavily and aches awfully from the bullet wound and my chest is in absolute agony every time I move, or breathe. I probably need medical attention. That would be a great idea about now but there is no possible way I can just walk into a hospital like that. There's nothing I can do except deal with the pain, get out of here and try to stop the bleeding!

 

Laurel’s POV

 

I lie on my bed tiredly, holding a towel to my thigh to stop the bleeding. I went deeper then ever before. I close my eyes. I need this to stop bleeding before Oliver gets here as he's going to find out in a heartbeat. I hold the towel down harder, sadly remembering a time with Tommy in the kitchen…

 

Flashback

 

I was not in a good mood. My day had gone awfully, everyone seemed to be against me. No. The whole world was against me today and to make things even better my boyfriend is working late! Probably getting drunk, considering he works at a bar! I think angrily. No. I shouldn't be angry with Tommy. It's just me being a bitch today. I think as I slice a few peppers, loosing myself in my mood. I slice harder and harder and quicker and quicker…  
“Shit!” I growl as the knife slices my hand open. Ow, ow, ow, ow! I think as I move to grab the towel from the pan I was cooking in, yet I burn my hand. “Sonofafuckingbitch!” I screech as the door opens. “Hey Laurel… Ohh my god what happened!” The concerned voice of Tommy calls as I hear him place something down before racing to my side in an instant, pushing the hair away from my now tear streaked face. “I cut, then successfully burnt my hand!” I growl. “Let me see.” He holds his hands out for mine. Gingerly I hold it out to him. He hisses as he sees it. “Sorry honey, this is going to hurt.” He murmurs before turning the tap on and placing my hand underneath the cold water. I cry in pain a little but Tommy kisses my forehead gently and murmurs comforting words. I bury my head into his chest. Afterwards he leads me to the sofa, kissing my forehead softly. “I'll be right back.” He mutters before disappearing, returning moments later with my first aid box, wrapping a thick bandage around my hand. “Better?” He lifts my injured palm to his lips. “Much, thanks Tommy.” I smile gratefully, before looking back at the kitchen. “Now you stay right here. I'll make dinner.” He instructs. “Tommy you don't…”  
“Laurel Lance. Leave it all to me.” He smiles and reluctantly, I do.  
After a wonderful dinner, courtesy of Tommy's wonderful cooking skills we are curled up on the sofa, my arm slung around his waist, watching a film, which Tommy let me choose, because he's such a wonderful boyfriend! Despite the fact I'm sure he's about to fall asleep! I elbow him in the ribs, he sits up in an instant with a sheepish grin on his handsome face. “I was not asleep!” He protests. I smile and laugh and kiss him, he holds me close, pulling me down so I am lying across his lap, his hand going to my hair, which he strokes gently. “I don't know what I'd do without you Laurel.” He murmurs sweetly. “Likewise Merlyn.” I smirk. I fall asleep soon after that. We both do.

 

Present Day

 

A loud knock on the door pulls me out of the flashback. It's Oliver. I hurriedly re bandage my thigh before climbing of the bed, crying out in pain as I put weight on my leg. I did cut too deep! I realize as I practically limp toward the door.  
“Hey Ollie.” I smile as he enters my apartment. I grab a table for support. “I said I'd check in. Everything alright Laurel?” He looks me over, taking my hands in his so he can look at the bandages on my wrists. I nod. “Great. You didn't have to come and check on me Ollie.” I smile. “Yes I did and you know full well I did.” He folds his arms before sighing. “Do you want me to get you some clean bandages?” He asks. I shake my head. “I've got that covered Ollie.” I smile. He stares at me for a moment just as his phone rings.  
“Dig.” He says quietly. “What? Ok, ok. I'll be right there.” He looks at me. “I've got to do something. Apparently a car has been frozen along with several people. Frozen solid, apparently.” He explains. “Ok that's a new one.” I comment. “I better go see to it. You can sit this one out. I'll check by tomorrow.” He nods before heading to my door, I turn toward my kitchen, limping toward it…  
“Laurel why are you limping?” Oliver growls quietly. I turn to face him. “I'm…” He cuts me off by reaching my side and pulling me onto the sofa, where he slides the bandage off my thigh. Hissing at what he sees. “We talked about this!” He yells at me. “It reopened!”  
“Don't give me that bullshit Laurel!” He cuts me off, before storming off into my bathroom, returning with a clean bandage. “There will be consequences for this.” He growls as he bandages my leg. “Ohh what can you do? What can you do really!” I snap, patience gone. Completely. He stands up, glaring at me. “You know if he were here, this would break Tommy's heart.” He folds his arms. “But he's not! He's gone!” I yell back before collapsing onto the sofa in floods and floods of tears. I can sense him looking at me for a few moments. “I loved him to Laurel.” He mutters before slamming the door shut behind him.

 

I cry solidly for hours it seems before there is a knock at my door. Ollie. I think, he must be back to rant at me more. I think as I move to the door. Opening it, it's not Ollie. It's my father. He looks at me furiously. “DINAH LAUREL LANCE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” 

 

Oliver's POV

 

“Did I do the right thing?” I ask Diggle as we walk along a road. “Oliver if it had been up to me I would have done a lot worse.” He replies. “Really?” I question. “Yes. I would have had her committed for her own safety.” He informs me. I nod. “Trust me. I still want to do that! Yet I got her father involved. He's probably going to drag her down to a mental hospital himself!” I shudder, thinking of how he's probably ripping Laurel a new one right about now. “Oliver we can worry about Laurel later. We need to resolve this issue first.” He reminds me as we reach the scene of the crime. I pull my hood up, there's no one around. Good. I think as I approach the car. It's frozen solid.  
“Damm.” Dig murmurs. “What could have done this?” I question as I approach the car. Looking through the windows, there are people in there. They too are frozen solid. “Oliver.” He calls me over to the supermarket where several people are standing. They are statues of ice. “What are we dealing with here?” He asks me. “I have no idea.” I mutter as I look around. There is a phone on the ground that to is frozen and a gun. I look around before standing in a puddle of something. Blood.  
“Hey!” I call him over, he bends down. “Blood.” He notes, before looking across the road. “Oliver there's more.” He informs me. Pointing to more blood a few feet away, I head back to the car. “Get a sample.” I command as I look at the car, noticing that underneath the ice is a dent, a human shaped dent. “I think whatever did this was hit by a car, thrown over there and then shot at.” I murmur. “So we’re looking for a body?” He questions. “I don't know. Let's get this sample back to Felicity. We can come back later.” I say as we head away from the scene. Leaving me with a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 

I fire rapid arrows at the wall. The crime scene bothered me. It just gave me a really bad feeling, I don't know why. It just did. I consider phoning Laurel to see how things went, yet I bet I am the last person she wants to talk to at the moment. A shriek brings me out of my thoughts and my protective nature kicks in. “Felicity!” I cry. “Oliver don't!” She cries as I approach her desk, she looks over at Dig, who walks over to her. Looking at the computer which is calculating the sample of blood. He takes a sharp intake of breath. “What.” I growl. Felicity moves to embrace me. “Felicity?” I growl. “Oliver. The blood is a positive match to Tommy Merlyn’s…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading xxx please tell me what you think x see you next update!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Five

 

Oliver's POV

 

“But. But that's impossible. Run it again. Run the sample again.” I whisper, barely able to think of words to say. “Oliver it's a positive match. The equipment is not normally ever wrong.” Felicity whispers meekly. “I said run it again!” I snap. “Oliver.” Dig lays his hand on my arm, I shrug it off. “Oliver.” He says again. “No! It's impossible. Tommy Merlyn is dead. He died right in front of me. My best friend is gone!” I yell. Storming off, putting my head against the wall. “I'll run the sample again.” Felicity resolves before turning back to her station. I close my eyes tightly as I await the results. It was a fluke. It has to be a mess up. I think as I eye Tommy’s picture on my desk. This is not my best friend, this is someone who is trying to mess with me. Malcolm Merlyn comes to mind! I ponder as Felicity calls my name.  
“It's the same result.” She whispers. I stare at her for a moment then I grab my arrows. “Where are you going?” Diggle calls after me. “Back to the crime scene!” I yell as there has to be something else to this. There has to be! 

 

Laurel’s POV

 

“Nice to see you to dad.” I murmur, preparing to close the door. He sticks his foot out to keep it open. “Queen called me Laurel. He told me everything.” He growls. “What you suddenly believe everything Oliver says?” I mutter. “Yes when it concerns Merlyn!” He hisses. “It's not true. Oliver was overreacting, Tommy was his best friend too. He's not in the right frame of mind.”  
“Don't give me that Laurel! Tell me the truth. You’re my daughter. I know when you're lying to me.” He reminds me. I roll my eyes at him. “Ok fine! Oliver was telling the truth!” I sigh. “So he's telling the truth? You're hurting yourself?” He folds his arms. I am silent. “How could you be so stupid Laurel? What is it going to achieve? It's not going to make things any different. Merlyn is still going to be dead…”  
“His name was Tommy!” I cry. “Ok, ok.” He holds his hands up. “Why do it though Laurel? First it was the drugs and alcohol and now this?” He questions. “It helps alright! It helps me deal with shit. Don't worry I'm not going to do it again.” I lie with ease. “Don't lie to me Laurel.” He growls. I roll my eyes at him again before turning back into my apartment, he follows me in. “Jesus Laurel!” He mutters when I sort of limp toward the couch. He sits beside me, taking my hand in his, looking disapprovingly at the bandages on my wrists. “Mer…Tommy. Wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself Laurel. Your lucky I didn't call your mother!” He hisses. “You would actually call mom because of this?” I look at him in bemusement. “This is serious Laurel!” He reminds me. “Dad it's something I can deal with. Oliver shouldn't have told you…”  
“Oliver Queen is the only person who has done something right in this situation!” He snaps. “It wasn't his place to tell you! I'm an adult dad, I can do what I want.” I fold my arms. “Then act like it Laurel!” He growls. “I'm tired. Can you show yourself out. I'm going to bed.” I mutter, moving to stand, he places his hand on my leg to keep me there. I moan in pain. He closes his eyes. “I'm not going anywhere Laurel.” He mutters. “What?” I mutter. “Either I move in or you move out and you won't like where you're going to if that has to happen!” He waggles his finger at me. “Dad you are not moving in. I am not a child.”  
“It's the only way I know you are going to be safe Laurel. I will take the couch.” He explains. “No.” I shake my head. “Yes Laurel. I am not going to leave you knowing your going to do things like this. I will be staying here and you will hand all your razors, knives, anything sharp over to me or I will search this place. If I catch you hurting yourself again then I will take further action.” He explains. I glare at him. Walking over to my bedroom. “Ohh and Laurel!” He calls. “What.” I snarl. “Keep the door open.”

 

I hand everything over. All knives, scissors, razors. Everything over to dad, who places them in a bag. He shouldn't be here. I think as I pour myself a glass of water. Thinking about how when I see Oliver I am gong to tear his balls off and make him eat them!  
“Goodnight Laurel.” My dad says as I head for my room. I ignore him before heading into my room, getting into bed, wrapping my arms around myself, in an attempt to basically hug the shirt I'm wearing. Like trying to hug Tommy… I blink back a few tears before slipping my hand under my pillow, my hand clutching at the remaining razor…

 

Oliver's POV

 

The crime scene is still empty when I reach it. I walk around it several times. Nothing new. Nothing to indicate Tommy… No. Tommy is gone. He's dead. That's it he's gone. I remind myself as I find myself going back to the phone I found earlier. It's frozen. Yet there still could be stuff on it. Felicity could work with that. I pick it up before walking away. There's an explanation for this. There has to be. 

 

I drop the phone with Felicity none of us saying anything to each other as I sit on the stairs, my mind taking me to another place completely…

 

Flashback

“Tommy you literally suck at this!” Thirteen year old me laughs as I kick his ass at yet another game. “Sorry Oliver, not all of us were born perfect!” He replies sassily. “You should be a wizard at these things Merlyn.” I snigger at my own joke. “Ohh well done. Oliver Queen great comedian!” He rolls his eyes at me. “No ones a better joker then you Tommy.” I assure him. “You’re right there!” He smiles as I cross the room to my dads alcohol cabinet. “Let's play again. But every move we take a shot.” I suggest. Tommy smirks. “Excellent!” He agrees as I pop the top.

 

An hour later Tommy has passed out on my couch, I take a final sip. Smirking at my achievement before nudging my best friend. “Lightweight.” I murmur before passing out myself not before I hear a snigger and someone snatching the bottle out my hand. “I won.”

Present Day

 

I find myself smiling at the memory. Mom and Malcolm had found us. Tommy had never passed out. I had though and we both got absolutely wrecked and grounded for a month!  
“Oliver!” Diggle calls me over. I stand quickly, racing over to them both where Felicity has tears in her eyes as she looks at the screen. A video she extracted from the phone. She presses play. The phone is shaking yet I can hear the voices. “Are you getting this?” One asks as the camera focus on Tommy. I gasp. Tommy Merlyn standing as large as life. He looks scared, so scared… No. This is not possible. I think again. “I said don't!” Tommy cries and a blast of ice flies from his fingertips. The video ends. “Ohh my god.” Felicity whispers. Diggle is speechless. I close my eyes. “Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it means the world, please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Six

 

Oliver’s POV

 

Tommy's alive. Is the only thought running though my head. I don't know how and I don't know if this is even real. But the video showed me enough.  
“How is this even possible?” Diggle asks beside me. “It's not. There has to be something going on here. That's not Tommy. Tommy's gone and buried.” I resign. “Oliver, the blood work, the video. It's Tommy, Oliver.” Felicity whispers. Showing me the results again. “No.” I shake my head. “The bloods not normal either. It's been enhanced somehow. Altered.” She explains but I’m already grabbing my arrows and heading for the door. “Oliver where are you going.” Diggle moves to my side. I look around the room before heading to the back where there is various crap and tools. I take a shovel in hand. “Grave digging. This isn't Tommy Merlyn and I'm going to prove it.” I hiss before departing ready to put an end to this ridiculous mystery once and for all.

 

Diggle follows me down to the graveyard. Luckily there is no one around. “What's the plan Oliver.” He sighs. “I am going to prove that whatever that is on the videos is not my best friend. He is buried. Here. We are going to dig it up and we are going to view the body of Tommy Merlyn that is in the casket we buried him in!” I snap as I push the shovel into the ground. “What if it is?” He asks softly. “What if it is? What if it is! Then. I have no fucking clue what I am going to do.” I snarl. “He was your best friend Oliver.” He reminds me. “I know that John. I know that well enough but he's dead. My best friend is dead.”

 

Resting boredly on my bed. I flick through an old comic. It's early in the morning and I'm looking at comics before I'm dragged off to school! The time eventually arrives and I go with a feeling of dread. I hate school. It's blows so much! Leaning against my locker. I eye Laurel who is standing beside Tommy, she is stroking his arm. An upset look I know all too well is upon his face, which is also puffy and his eyes are red. “What's up Tommy?” I ask as I slide up to them. Laurel smiles at me as Tommy sneezes. “I'll leave you boys.” She smirks as I turn to Tommy. “Had another row with my dad.” He murmurs. I had guessed as much. Tommy hates fighting with his dad. “What did he do this time?” I question. “He was going on at me about how I'm such a disappointment to him and apparently I'm banned from singing in the house!” He shakes his head at me in disbelief. “What's up with you?” I ask. “Stupid flu virus.” He grumbles. “Tommy you shouldn't be in school. Your dad let you come in here like this?” I shake my head in disbelief. “Yep. I did try to protest but apparently I'm weak if I let the flu beat me.” He closes his eyes. “No offense and all Tommy by your dads a dick.” I sigh. He smirks at that. “My thoughts exactly!” He replies. “Want to come home with me tonight? Sleepover?” I suggest, knowing Tommy likes sleepover’s at mine, especially after an argument with his dad. He looks up at me gratefully before stumbling. I catch him quick, steadying him. “That would be great Ollie.” He smiles. “Yeah it will be buddy, come on let's get you out of here.” I smirk. Happy to ditch school and all yet more then happy to ditch it for Tommy.

 

“Can't believe you ditched school to bring me to yours and look after me” He smirks when he is dozing peacefully on my bed. “Anytime Tommy. You'd do it for me.” I smile, flickering through my comic once more. He smiles at me. “Course I would. You’re my best friend.” 

 

As the memory fades. My shovel hits something hard, the casket. I look up at Diggle. “Moment of truth.” I mutter as I open it. Collapsing to my knees as I see that it is empty.

 

Tommy’s POV 

 

I try to distract myself from the pain as I move down a pathway. I got away from the scene of the crime after a while before anybody could discover me there. I now move pointlessly through pathways and roads, trying to find one that can get me to Starling City. Well at the very least to the club. Ollie will be there and I can explain all this to him. He can help me and I can be reunited with my best friend. However, my hopes and dreams are probably only just that as still, with every move I make, the ice springs from my fingertips, freezing everything. If I go and get help, if I go to my loved ones I am going to end up killing them and that is something I could never, ever do.

 

Oliver's POV

 

I stand there, looking at the empty casket. There's no body. There's nothing. No signs of the grave being disturbed. Nothing. Everything is perfect. This is impossible. I think rapid thoughts as I climb out of the grave.   
“We need to go back.” I mutter numbly. “No you need to go back. I need to fill this in. Otherwise people are going to notice that Tommy Merlyn’s grave has been robbed and his body is missing. That will manifest into hells knows what! Go back to Felicity.” Diggle commands. “Thank you.” I nod as I race off. The mystery I thought that was going to be over, deepening even more.

 

Upon arriving Felicity runs into my arms. I hold her close, not wanting to let her go. “How did. It umm, go?” She asks quietly. “There was nothing in the grave and before me nothing had disturbed it. Like he was never buried there in the first place!” I mutter. “Ohh god.” Felicity moans before adding. “Where's John?” She questions. “John is sorting out Tommy’s grave to make it look like I was never there so questions are not asked as to why there is a wrecked grave and no body.” I murmur. She nods, holding me closer. “I'm going to have to go to that crime scene again, there must be a trail of blood, or something.” I sigh. “Already on it since the video. I've been hacking into loads of security cameras to see if anything unusual pops up, you know.” She breaks away to move toward her computer, she takes my hand in hers before gasping. “Woah, woah!” She points vigorously at one of her screens which is by an abandoned warehouse. I look to where she is and then I see it. A long trail of ice. Leading to a broken down door, also covered in ice. “Think we should go and check it out?” She questions. I nod, pressing a kiss to the top of her blonde head. “Yes. I shall go and do that, right now.” I sigh, turning to go. “Do you want me to come with you?” She asks softly. “No. Stay here Felicity. Tell John where to go and tell him to join me when he's done.” I grumble. “No. Oliver I'm coming with you. Someone needs to be there with you.” She squeezes my hand. “I'm fine on my own.” I grumble. She sighs before getting to her feet determinedly. “It's Tommy.” 

 

It doesn't take long to reach the warehouse, longer than usual because of Felicity accompanying me but still not very long, she keeps her hand in mine as we reach the door. “Ready?” I look to her, she nods briefly as we enter the warehouse.

 

Tommy's POV

 

An abandoned warehouse. I'm safe here. I can't hurt anyone. I lean against a wall,mint freezes instantly with my power. My ribs are killing me. I need to rest. I think as I move my hand from the bullet wound, my hand coming back sticky and red with blood. It continues to bleed. I put my hand over it again, I'm loosing too much blood... Voices disturb me abruptly. I try to move away. I need to get out of here before I am found. The ice is appearing again, It hurts to move so much…  
“Tommy!” An all too familiar voice calls my name. Oliver… Oliver Queen. Ollie… I turn slowly. He's standing across from me, bow in hand. With someone else. A blonde girl. Felicity, I think. I can't really remember. “Tommy it's ok. It's all going to be ok.” He takes a step toward me, placing his bow down. “No, no. Stay back.” I hold my hands out, the ice leaping from them. “No, no. It's ok Tommy. I'm here to help you, come on buddy. You’re my best friend. Always and forever my best friend. Please, it's ok.” He steps towards me. I back away even more. “I don't want to hurt you. Please Ollie, run before I hurt you.” I murmur. “You won't hurt me. I know you Tommy Merlyn and you would never hurt me.” He holds his hands up. Ice flies from my fingers, missing Oliver by inches. “I didn't mean to do that!” I cry. “I know, I know. It's alright. Your hurt.” He looks at my side, which is still bleeding. “You need help Tommy. That's only going to get worse, let me help you. Take my hand Tommy.” He holds his hand out to me and I want to take it. I really, really want to take it but I can't, my power flies out of my hands. Hitting a wall just behind Felicity. “I'm so, so sorry.” I whisper before sending my power upwards, creating a thick wall of ice, enabling him to escape before he can harm his friend…

 

Oliver’s POV

 

Tommy Merlyn, my best friend. I just saw him standing in front of me. I talked to him. He's alive. “Ooh it's cold.” Felicity shivers. “Are you alright?” I ask her, wrapping her into an embrace to warm her up. “Yeah. I'm ok. So, what are we going to tell Laurel?”


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Laurel’s POV

 

I cry softly into my pillow, trying to stay quiet with my dad on the couch and all! This is ridiculous. He shouldn't be here, Oliver should have left things well alone, meddling ass! I think crossly as I take my razor in hand, making smaller cuts underneath my thighs. Hoping they don't bleed that much as I would prefer not to be checked into Starling City's Mental Hospital! Which I'm pretty sure Oliver and my dad want to do anyway. I close my eyes. I shouldn't be worrying about that because even if that's what they did want. I would never go. No matter what anyone says or does and if that's what they wanted, they would have to find me first as if one whiff of suspicion catches me then I will be gone and they will never find me, ever again. 

 

My tears make me think more of Tommy and the more I think of Tommy the deeper the cuts are made. I think of a night a long time ago after Tommy had, had yet another explosive argument with his father…

 

Realizing that I have a long hard day of work tomorrow. I sigh and remove myself from my couch. I need to get some sleep! I decide, I look briefly at my phone. Tommy is out with his father and told me not to wait up as he'd be back later. In a way I kinda want to send him a quick message to ask if he's alright considering the relationship Tommy has with his father, yet I'm sure he'd berate me for it if I asked, so in the end I decide not to! It's cold tonight so I hope he hurries up so I can snuggle against him and curl up into his usual warmth! I stop thinking about Tommy as I dress for bed in one of his shirts he left lying around as they are just so soft! And before I know it I am curled up under the covers and drifting off to sleep…

 

“Fucking son of a bitch.” Is what I awake to at about, one in the morning! I realize as I look at my alarm clock. “He is a dick. He is a fucking dick.” I hear Tommy grumbling as I hear bathroom door open. I roll over so I'm facing the door, which opens after a while. Tommy enters, a livid look in his face which soon melts away when he sees me. “Ohh honey, I'm so sorry did I wake you?” He looks at me apologetically. I shake my head. “You didn't. I only just got in bed.” I lie, holding my arms out for him, he moves towards me, putting his arms around me. I kiss his forehead gently before tugging him down so he lies beside me, his head resting on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. “I take it that didn't go well.” I comment. “He's a bastard Laurel.” He mutters. “What's new? we all already knew that fact.” I smile. I can feel him trying not to laugh. “You really don't need to know and I don't feel like reliving it right now.” He murmurs. I nod and kiss the top of his head. “You don't have to Tommy. You don't have to. Look I don't give a fuck who your dad is. If I ever run into him again I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Literally I am going to rip him a new one, he has no right to treat you the way he does. You are his son and you are amazing just the way you are and he needs to see that and know just how wonderful you are!” I growl, he looks up at me, moving so he can kiss me. I stroke his face carefully. “You really mean that?” He whispers softly. I nod. “Yes. So warn Malcolm Merlyn. He upsets you again and I am going to kill him!” I smile. “Ohh please do honey!” He chuckles softly, before letting his head drop again. “It's like he blames me for what happens to my mom. Ever since she died he abandoned me and every time I think he's trying to make amends to me, there is always some other motive. I'm so stupid for even believing him. He's never going to love me like he used to.” He admits, his voice becoming thick with tears, he attempts to move from my embrace, yet I just hold him tighter as he breaks down into heartbreaking sobs. “Shh, shh, it's alright. Ohh Tommy.” I murmur gently, in an attempt to comfort him in anyway I can. It isn't long before he cries himself to sleep, my hand still stroking his hair. I press another kiss to the top of his head, being careful not to wake him. “Anything for you Merlyn.” 

 

The tears come quicker as I think of that. I remember the morning after when Tommy warned me that as much as he would love me to rip his father apart for all the hurtful things he had done to Tommy. I probably shouldn't as he had that kind of power that could put me out of a job and make me unemployed for life! Kinda disappointing really as I really would have loved to give him a piece of my mind. In fact I still would like to do that now. Actually if I ever crossed paths with Malcolm Merlyn again I would prefer to put his head on a spike for what he did that caused Tommy’s death! I cut deeper. I hadn't meant to, but I needed it. I needed it so badly! My tears fall faster. I didn't even here the door opening behind me until the covers are pulled back…  
“DINAH LAUREL LANCE!”

 

Oliver's POV

 

With my arm wrapped tightly around Felicity we make our way back in silence, neither of us speaking at what we just witnessed. As we are walking though, I decide to give Felicity an answer to our question concerning Laurel.  
“I don't know what we should do about Laurel. We can't just go to her and tell her that Tommy's alive yet he appears to have this unique ice power and appears to be severely injured! And we don't know where he is as he ran from us because he thought he was going to hurt us!” I groan. “We have to tell her something, we can't keep this from her Oliver!” She protests. “I know but we both know about the problems she's been having and with the way Tommy was, if anything happens to him she would never, ever recover from that.” I remind her. She nods as if in agreement. “So we don't tell Laurel?” She looks at me. I shake my head. “No. We don't tell Laurel.”

 

“Ok what happened?” Diggle asks the moment he walks in and finds me sitting on the floor with my head in Felicity’s lap. “We found Tommy.” Felicity starts. He gasps. “So he's alive then.” He murmurs. I nod. “Alive as you or I.” I sigh. “Did you exchange words? Do you know how he's back?” He asks quickly. “No we didn't get that far. All we know is that he can't control this ability he appears to have and he's been injured, which is why we found all that blood. From what I gathered he doesn't trust himself around anyone with his power. He made an ice wall to get away from us. We don't know where he went.” I explain as briefly as I can. “But we're going after him?” He looks to me. I nod. “Yes. Yes we are.” I murmur before standing up, heading to retrieve my arrows again. My phone buzzes. I look over at it tiredly before answering, seeing that it is Laurel’s father.  
“Yes?” I mutter curtly. “Oliver? I have a bit of a situation here and I thought it is only fair that you should be informed of what's happening, considering the fact you warned me of this earlier.” He says quietly. “What? What's happened. Is Laurel alright?” I question worriedly. “Well that's the thing, she's not. I found her this morning crying and hurting herself again. I can't let this continue Oliver.” He informs me. I nod. “No, this can't continue.” I agree. “That's why I called the hospital. They said they'd be here in under two hours. I wouldn't have been able to have taken her myself and If I got you to help me take her she would never have forgiven either of us. I don't particularly think she's going to forgive either of us anyway!” He grumbles. I nod. “Please call me back when she's been admitted. You're doing the right thing. I was going to do that when I found her the first time but I thought she should be allowed the chance to see if things could have improved yet I honesty don't think, without professional help, it will.” I admit. “Thank you for understanding Oliver and for informing me in the first place.” He replies. “That's alright.” I say as he hangs up. I close my eyes in frustration at Laurel, yet I can't say this doesn't please me as not only is she getting the help she needs, she's out of the way in case things go badly with Tommy as I know if anything happened to him she’d never recover. Hell, if anything happens to Tommy now I'd never recover.

 

“Who was that?” Felicity questions softly. “Captain Lance. Laurel’s being committed to a mental hospital.” I grumble. “Ohh god.” Felicity clasps her hands to her mouth as I sit down wondering to myself how much worse this day can get!

 

Laurel’s POV

 

I am going to kill my father for this! After finding me bleeding from fresh wounds he pulled me out of bed and cuffed me to my own radiator! Yep! My own radiator! Whilst he called the hospital. I am going to be committed. I cannot let that happen.   
He leaves the room to go to the toilet, during that time I take stray hair pin from under the sofa I am near to, I take it in hand. I know how to pick locks luckily and I'm free within minutes and running straight for the door. I close it quietly before racing as fast as I can. 

 

I don't know where to go. I don't know where I can go! All my closest friends were probably in on that. I need to get out of Star City. Maybe I could find and join Sara??? She wouldn't have me committed! Yet if I'm going to find Sara I am going to need a weapon. Oliver and Diggle are probably out at the this time of day. I can just sneak into the lair, get out and leave Star City for good. Yeah Felicity may be there and all but I'm sure I could beat her in a fight!  
I reach the lair in good time, yet upon entrance I can hear the voices of all three of them, they're yelling about something. I hear my name mentioned by John.  
“Using Laurel might not be a bad idea!” He sighs. “Laurel is a mess right now! We can deal with this between the three of us! I am his best friend. I know him!” Oliver growls. “You know tranquilizer guns are not out of the question.” Felicity murmurs. “I am not going to do that to him! Unless completely necessary of course. I think it would be much safer for all of us and for others if we let him come to us.” He groans. “It is necessary! You said he was injured! He can't go and get help from anyone in his position!” Diggle mutters. “I know, I know. You're right. We shouldn't even be talking about this we should be out there right now searching for him.” He grabs his arrows. “You know maybe John’s right. Laurel could be vital to this. She loved him and he loved her. It could calm him down and get his abilities under control so we can help him and he's not afraid of hurting us.” Felicity points out. I'm confused. What the hell is going on? I wonder. “No. If anything goes wrong I'd never forgive myself for getting her involved. She lost him once, I can't put her through it again.” Oliver murmurs. I take a step forward into the main space. “Laurel…” Felicity whispers as she sees me before abruptly switching her computer off before I can see it. “Felicity turn that back on.” I command. “Laurel no, why are you here?” Oliver takes a few steps towards me. “Felicity turn that screen back on now!” I growl. “Felicity.” Oliver growls. Diggle nods in agreement with Felicity. She does so. I gasp, covering my mouth with my hands, tears streaming down my cheeks. “Tommy…”


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Eight

 

Laurel’s POV

 

“Tommy…” I whisper. “Laurel.” Oliver holds his hands up. “What is this? Is this some kind of joke?” I growl through my tears. He takes a step towards me. “Don't you come near me! You called my dad!” I snap, yet he ignores me and takes both of my hands in his. “I had to do that Laurel and you know I did. Now about this…”  
“What the hell is this Oliver! And why wasn't I involved in this? How am I only finding out about this now!” I screech at him. “This Laurel is a mess. A mess that I didn't know about until earlier. We weren't going to tell you because of your…”  
“Because of my what Oliver. Why weren't you going to tell me!” I snarl. “That doesn't matter right now. What matters is…”  
“Ohh it does matter Oliver Queen!” I snap again. “I wasn't going to tell you because we were not certain at first and because I didn't want to make things worse then they already are because he was…” He stops abruptly. “He was what. Oliver. He was what.” I whisper. He squeezes my hands gently. “Laurel. Tommy Merlyn is alive.”

 

Tommy Merlyn is alive. Tommy Merlyn Is Alive. Oliver's words hit me like bullets, words that break all my walls and I start sobbing. He pulls me into his arms, I try to push him away but he doesn't let go. “I know, I know.” He murmurs against my hair comfortingly. “How.” I whisper when I pull back. “We don't know. You know when I said about that incident yesterday?” He says softly. I nod. “Well the cause of that incident was Tommy. He apparently has this new ability which enables him to freeze anything he touches. He had reached this place and these people were there and they obviously cornered him and he, because he has no known control of this ability he has he froze them and a car, which we think because of the blood and the dent hit him and...” A mangled cry escapes my lips at the words. Car, blood and hit him. He looks at John and Felicity who nod at him to continue. “What else. Your holding something back tell me.” I growl through my tears. “Felicity and I found him in an abandoned warehouse. I didn't believe it at first, John and I had to dig up his grave before I was convinced!” He protests. “Wait. You dug up his grave?” I hiss. “We had to know Laurel and honestly I don't think he was even buried there in the first place.” He sighs before continuing. “When we got to the warehouse we found him. I tried to talk to him but he was afraid of hurting us with his powers and he ran and we can't find him and it was apparent that he was severely injured. He'd been shot…”  
“Ohh god Tommy!” I whisper before folding my arms. “Then why aren't we there looking for him instead of having this conversation!” I growl. “We will. Except your staying here.” He replies. “The hell I am!” I growl, heading for the door. He grips my arms. “No Laurel.” He snarls. “I heard what Diggle said. You couldn't get through to Tommy, let me try. Please don't call my dad, you know what will happen. I need to see Tommy, please Oliver.” I beg just as his phones rings. “Mr Lance. Ohh, ohh ok. Well I haven't seen her. No she hasn't come here at all, maybe she went looking for Sara. Yes, yes I know. If I see her I'll sort it. Don't worry, I'll look after her and bring her to the hospital myself. Yes, I know. Leave it to me. I'll find her.” He says before hanging up. I look at Oliver gratefully. “Don't think that this is the end of this Laurel. After we have rescued my best friend this will be addressed again. Alright?” He looks to me with a serious look in his eyes. I nod. “I understand.” I murmur. What was I expecting really?

 

Tommy's POV

 

I escaped the warehouse. I didn't hurt Ollie or his friend. For that I am so glad! The fear of hurting either of them in any way terrifies me and I thank god that Laurel wasn't there. That Oliver obviously hasn't told her that he is the vigilante because if she had been there and I had harmed her. I would never, ever forgive myself. 

 

I find another abandoned building. Really these abandoned buildings are a life saver! Literally. I limp inside, keeping my hand pressed pointlessly to my side. I hate my powers and I hate that I can hurt people with them but a part of me feels kinda glad that I froze that son of a bitch that shot me. I mean come one why! Another thought I have is of the person that filmed me. Did that get to Internet? Is that how Oliver found me because everyone knows I'm alive? Ohh god does my dad know I'm alive? Because I have no problem in freezing him if he comes after me! No. I just need to stay away from everyone. That's the only way people will be safe from me.

 

Oliver's POV

 

I watch Laurel out of the corner of my eye as we start making a plan of action on how we are going to a. Find Tommy and b. Neutralize his power and return him to us. This I am pretty certain is not going to be easy. Considering a part of me wishes that I hadn't lied to Laurel’s father and told him that she was with us because of my continuous worry for her safety, yet I have to keep reminding myself that Tommy is all that matters right now and that I can sort Laurel out later and maybe when that eventually happens Tommy will be at my side to help with that as I am pretty much convinced that when Tommy finds out about Laurel the matter will be resolved! I am more convinced now then I was that I did the right thing by telling her father. I even tried leaving a message for Sara but I don't think she'll get it as no one knows where she is. Also I don't think Laurel would be too happy to learn I tried to get her sister involved but luckily, I don't think she'll be none of the wiser!

 

“So he created an ice wall and escaped.” Laurel questions I nod. “Was he still bleeding?” Diggle asks quietly. “I think so.” Felicity whispers. I look to her, we were focusing more on the fact that he was alive then what he looked like and if he was bleeding or not. He was though. “Do you think there could be some trail?” Laurel asks softly. I nod. “We’ll start there. Dig, Laurel come with me.” I command, looking to Felicity. “Keep an eye on surveillances. If anything comes up, let me know.” I take her hands in mine. “I always do.” She smiles back. I kiss her gently before she sits down again. My mobile rings again. “Go. I'll catch up.” I call to John and Laurel, who races off, eager to find Tommy. I answer the phone. “Hello?” I say in a quiet voice. “Ollie? What's going on! What's up with my sister!” Comes the very worried voice of Sara Lance.

 

I stand there in shock. I can't believe she got the message. Laurel’s going to kill me! Is my second thought. “Oliver.” She growls. “Laurel’s going through another rough patch at the moment.” I admit. “I heard! I'm back in town because of it!” She mutters. “To be perfectly honest I was desperate and I didn't think you'd get the message. Laurel’s going to kill me.” I admit to her. “I don't care if she kills you or not Oliver you did the right thing contacting me! What's happening? Is she doing drugs again?” She questions. “It's a bit worse, she's hurting herself Sara. I told your father and he tried to have her committed, something I also wanted. Yet she ran.” I admit. Sara is silent for a few moments. “I'm coming to talk to her, where is she?” She snaps. “Sara. This can wait until later. Something big has come up and it involves Laurel.”  
“I think this is much more important Oliver.” She mutters. “Trust me Sara. I need her right now. Look, come to the lair and wait for us to come back. We hopefully won't be long and you can have a go at her to your hearts content. Actually I think, if all goes to plan. Someone else will be helping you yell at her!” I smirk. I hear her sigh in frustration. “Ok. Ok. But I will wait at the lair and a conversation will take place!” She hisses before hanging up. I shudder. Laurel is really going to kill me! Yet I push those thoughts out of my head. All that matters right now is saving my best friend Tommy Merlyn.

 

Laurel’s POV

 

“What kept you.” I snap at Oliver who jogs over to us. “Your sister called me.” He admits. I stop in my tracks. “Sara?” I whisper in disbelief. “I may have attempted to contact her when I contacted your dad. I didn't actually think she'd receive the message yet she did and she's in town and heading to the lair and wants to have a conversation with you.” He explains. I glare at him. “Oliver Queen if we were not on a rescue mission right now I would consider killing you.” I snarl at him. “Hey I did you a favor. I delayed your father and postponed your conversation with Sara until later when we've got Tommy. That's all that matter right now Laurel. Saving Tommy.” He sighs. I nod. “Yes. Yes that's all that matters.” I whisper in agreement. “And we are going to save him Laurel.” He smiles. I nod through my tears that are sliding down my cheeks. “Yes we are.” I reply as we walk on, hopefully closer to finding Tommy than before.

 

We arrive at that warehouse that Oliver and Felicity found him in. It's empty, except for the ice wall. “Tommy.” I whisper, looking at the ice wall. Oliver nods solemnly. “Over here!” John calls us over to a back door, which has been blasted with ice of its hinges. There's blood on the ground…  
“He went that way.” He mutters, looking at a small trail of ice and blood. I bite my lip at the sight of blood. Tommy's blood. “How badly is he hurt?” I wonder out loud. “I don't know. From what I could see, I think it's pretty bad.” Oliver murmurs. I close my eyes. He grips my shoulder. “Hey, hey. Don't fall apart now. Tommy needs you.” He reminds me. I nod. “You think so?” I whisper. “I know so.” He replies as we follow the trail. It leads us to another abandoned warehouse. Like the last time, the door has been blasted off with ice and the further we walk toward it, the thicker the ice becomes. John beckons us inside, pointing upwards, as on a long platform, a staircase away. Is Tommy Merlyn.

 

“Tommy.” I whisper in disbelief as there he is, alive. He's alive! He's really here. Is all I can think about for the first few moments before Oliver enters. “Tommy!” He calls up to him. Oliver's voice startles him and he stands abruptly, his face white with fear, he hasn't noticed me yet. Only Oliver and John. “Tommy it's ok. You didn't hurt me or Felicity.” He tries to reason with him, yet Tommy moves away. “Tommy!” I scream, pushing past Oliver to race toward the staircase. I hear Oliver growl my name as I run up the steps. “Laurel…” I hear him whisper in a hoarse voice. “Stay back, stay back. I don't want to hurt you.” He protests, holding his hands out, ice appearing from them. “Who's done this to you?” I whisper sadly yet I continue to move towards him. “Laurel no! I'll hurt you, I'll kill you. Go! Get out whilst you still can, all of you.” He cries. “I'm not leaving you. Not again, never again.” I murmur. “Laurel!” He yells as ice flies from his hands, I duck to avoid getting hit. “I'm so sorry. Ohh god I'm so sorry Laurel.” He cries again, tears falling from his eyes. “I am not going to lose you again Tommy! I love you!” I cry. “Laurel be careful.” I hear Oliver murmur as I step even closer to Tommy. “Laurel I can't control this. I will hurt you. Please go!” He protests. “Yes you can. I know you can because I know that no matter what, you won't hurt me. You'd never hurt me. Take my hand.” I hold my hand out. “No, no.” He steps away from me. “Take my hand Tommy. I trust you, you need to trust yourself. I love you, I trust you. Your in control.” I coax him. “No I'm going to hurt you… LAUREL NO!” He yells as I run forward and grab his hands. They're freezing cold yet they don't freeze me and get warmer at my touch as his powers melt away. He looks down at me. “How, how am I doing this.” He whispers in disbelief. “Your in control Tommy.” I sniff before standing on tiptoes and kissing him quickly, wrapping my arms around him. He cries out in pain. “Ohh Tommy! What hurts?” I pull away to look him over. “Not trying to be dramatic but everything.” He murmurs with a traditional Tommy Merlyn smirk. That's when I see the wound on his side that is coated in blood, he moves his hand and more blood pours out of it. “Laurel.” He mutters, looking me in the eyes. “I love you too.” He murmurs before collapsing. I catch him before he can hit the floor. “Tommy! TOMMY!”


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Nine 

 

Laurel’s POV 

 

“Tommy! Tommy!” I shriek as he collapses in my arms. Oliver and John are at my side in an instant, taking his weight off me. “We need to get help. We need to get him to a hospital or something!” I sob. “No hospitals.” Oliver growls “He's lost a hell of a lot of blood.” John comments as they look at Tommy's wounds. I bite my lip. “His pulse is low. Shit!” Oliver snarls. No. No! I can't lose him again, not now. No.  
“We need to get him to the lair.” Oliver adds before yelling through comms to Felicity. “Oliver. What's wrong? Since things are kinda weird around here. You see Sara's here.” She whispers. I gasp, Sara I think, yet she doesn't stay on my mind for long as I look at Tommy's unconscious form. “Felicity we need a car, we've got Tommy he's in a bad way. We need to get him back to the lair and ...”  
“On my way.” Felicity cuts him off. “That's my girl.” He murmurs as him and John lay Tommy down on the floor. “We need to stop the bleeding.” Oliver grumbles. I bend down beside them, taking Tommy's hand in mine. Never wanting to ever have to let go again.

 

Apparently it doesn't take Felicity long to reach us. For me it felt like hours as Tommy is gradually getting more and more critical and it is like a fucking god send when she finally arrives with the car. The four of us load Tommy into the back seat as Felicity takes the wheel and Oliver, John and I climb into the back, Tommy's head in my lap. I run my fingers through his thick black hair to try and provide him with as much comfort as I can possibly give him. Oliver keeps swearing which doesn't comfort me, especially the words he uses after swearing concerning Tommy's condition. I press a kiss to his forehead. “Stay with me Merlyn. Stay with me.”

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Oliver growls as they rush Tommy into the lair, placing him on a table as they attempt to revive him. The sight brings tears to my eyes and memories of finding Tommy dead in the building. Motionless, not breathing. Like now. “Tommy!” I cry, falling to me knees, unable to draw my eyes away from his motionless, wounded form. Arms wrap around me, pulling me into an embrace. The arms of my sister and I fall gratefully into her embrace.

 

After much persuasion from everyone in the lair and a quick threat from Oliver to call my dad once they stabilise Tommy! I allow Sara to pull me from the floor and sit me down on a sofa in another room, where she sits with her arm around me.  
“Can I get some water?” I ask groggily. She nods. “I'll go.” She murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. Once she leaves I slide my razor out of my jacket. I need this right now if I'm going to get through this. I attack my thighs again. Yet just as I make two cuts on my wrists Sara races back into the room. “No Laurel stop!” She yells, her eyes filling with tears as she yanks the razor out of my hand, snapping it in half. I let out a mangled cry as it breaks. I needed that. I needed it! “Why. Why would you do that to yourself?” She cries as she sits beside me, taking my hands in hers, turning them over so she can look at the wounds. “Leave it Sara.” I mutter. “No Laurel. I will not just leave it! This is why I'm here. To help you and to ask you what on earth are you thinking?” She huffs. “It helps Sara after Tommy died and now he's alive, yet he's hurt so badly. I don't know...” I trail off, tears streaming down my cheeks at the thought of Tommy's present condition. “I heard that he'd come back. Do you think the same thing that happened to me happened to him?” She questions. I shake my head. “No this is something else entirely.” I murmur, burying my head in my hands. “Ohh god I hope he pulls through.” I whisper. “I'm sure he'll be fine Laurel.” She says encouragingly, putting her arms around me again before getting up. “Now we need to focus on you. Come, I'll bandage your wounds.”

 

Sara takes it upon herself to wrap thick bandages around my wrists and thighs, she is gentler than Oliver was and apologies when I wince in pain.   
“Right there we go. Now, I will remove these myself later and re bandage them. Do not go anywhere near them Laurel.” She warns me. I nod. “I'm being serious. I know that dad is mad with you about this and wants to have you committed. Now, I would be lying if I said I didn't agree because I do in a way but I think a long talk between me, you, dad and when he's better, Tommy…”  
“No!” I protest. “If we do not have this conversation Laurel, I agree with dad.” She sighs. “That's not what I meant. I meant no. Tommy cannot know about this. He must not know under any circumstances.” I beg. “You can't keep this from him Laurel.” Sara warns me. “Yes I can. He does not need to know. I'll have that conversation with you and dad but only you and dad if it means not having me sent to a hospital.” I try to reason with her. She looks at me for a moment. “Ok, ok. But he's going to find out eventually Laurel and you know it.” She sighs. I shake my head because I know she's wrong. Tommy will never find out about this. Ever. 

 

Tommy's POV

 

I awake to pain, fucking awful pain in my side and ribs. I can't fucking breathe it's that painful. Memories race back to me. Oliver had shown up again, this time with Laurel… Laurel had been there, she helped me control the power. She told me she loved me and the last thing I remember is passing out in her arms… Ice shoots from my palms bringing me immediately back to the present. I hear voices, Oliver's voice. I hear him call for Laurel. “It's ok Tommy, it's ok. Your safe.” He soothes me as Laurel comes into view, she grabs my hand, squeezing it gently. The ice vanishes at her touch. I can't allow myself to hurt her. Not Laurel, never Laurel. “Can't fucking breathe.” I choke quietly. She runs her hand through my hair as a stinging sensation runs through me and I return to the peacefulness of sleep where there is no agonising pain.

Oliver's POV

 

I watch as my best friend goes limp and passes out. I didn't want to sedate him but he's in so much pain I couldn't see another way. Laurel has tears in her eyes and is standing beside Tommy, holding his hand and stroking his hair. John was right. Laurel was a vital part to saving Tommy, I think as I remember how she had convinced him that he could control his powers and just now when he woke up, she stopped him from loosing control again.   
“Is he going to be ok?” She looks to me. “He should be. We stopped the bleeding and fixed the damage, he's broken a few ribs from where the car hit him but he should be alright. He's just in a hell of a lot of pain.” I wince at the sad thought of my friend suffering. “Can't you give him anything?” She looks to me with wide eyes. “About to do that Laurel.” I assure her. “Had your talk with Sara?” I question as I search around for some pain medication. “Some of it. She wants a meeting with me, her and dad. She wanted Tommy there but I don't want that.” She replies curtly. “Why wouldn't you want Tommy there?” I ask curiously. “I don't want him to know.” She answers. “Laurel he needs to know. He may be furious with you but he needs to know.” I protest thinking of how if Tommy knew it would minimise the chances of Laurel ever hurting herself ever again. As I do believe he would hit the roof if he found out!

 

After giving Tommy some pain relief. I head over to Felicity who is analysing a blood sample for me that I got from Tommy after John and I stabilised him. To see if it gives any clue as to how he. A: Got resurrected in the first place and B: How he obtained these abilities.   
“Found anything.” I mutter, placing my hands on Felicity’s shoulders. “Oliver Queen, please don't get blood on my clothes and no I don't sorry.” She replies. I move my hands, looking down at them. Tommy's blood staining them. “You ok?” She asks sweetly. I shrug my shoulders. “I don't know. I almost watched my best friend die again. I thought we were going to lose him back there.” I sigh. “Ohh Oliver.” She whispers before turning to hug me. “You know you can go to him if you want. I'll tell you if I find anything.” She promises me. “Laurel’s with him at the moment. I think I'll give her some privacy.” I inform her. She nods. “Wouldn't want to be a part of that conversation when Tommy finds out about what Laurel’s been doing to cope with his death.” She shudders. “She's not going to tell him.” I murmur, sitting beside her. “I think he'll find out don't you? I mean he’ll see her scars when he's healed and they're…”  
“Please god no. I do not want that image in my head!” I groan. She shudders again. “Neither do I!” She smiles before biting her lip. “Are we going to tell Malcolm Merlyn that his sons alive? That's another conversation I don't want to be a part of.” She rolls her eyes at me. “I'll leave that up to Tommy to decide but yes probably as we’ll have to come up with some excuse as to why Tommy's not dead which doesn't involve that he was resurrected by God knows what to tell the people of Star City!” I grumble. “Ooh that's going to be a nightmare.” She agrees. “It's going to probably be on the same scale when I came back from the island the first time.” I bury my head into my hands then I remember something. “Thea… Ohh god. I need to tell Thea.” I trail off. “That'll be okay. She'll be so happy when she sees him.” Felicity encourages me. I pull her into my arms again. “I'll go and fetch her.” I smile, wiping away a stray tear that falls from my eyes. “What's wrong?” She reaches up to stroke my cheek. I smile. “I'm just so glad to have him back.” 

 

Laurel’s POV

 

I stay by Tommy's side, not moving, keeping my hand tight in his. Ollie went out to find Thea, to tell her the wonderful news probably. Felicity is at her desk and John and Sara are having a conversation. I know I probably should contact my father but I don't want to risk being sent to a mental hospital if I do!   
I don't leave Tommy at all until I have to go to the toilet. Yet when I return he's sitting up and looking around grinning like a lunatic. I run over to him. “There's my girl!” He cheers as he sees me, evidently high on the pain meds Oliver gave him. I roll my eyes at him, wondering and kinda worrying in a way about how much he’s given him! “Tommy you need to lie down, your badly injured.” I murmur, he does so after a few moments. “You are so beautiful, marry me and have my children!” He smirks. I want to laugh, I really do but I know it's not a laughing matter. “How are you feeling?” I ask for the sheer hell of it. “Fucking excellent!” He laughs. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing my head off. Instead I move closer to him and kiss him, keeping my forehead beside his. “Ooh now we're talking.” He giggles as I kiss him again, rolling my eyes. Hoping that the drugs wear off soonish so I can have an actual conversation with the man I love more than the world!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Ten

 

Oliver's POV

 

After bidding farewell to Felicity, I head into the night. I need to talk to Thea. She needs to know that Tommy, her half brother is back from the dead. Her half brother. I wonder what Tommy will think about that when we tell him as I'm sure we will be recapping everything that has happened since his death to him as there is an awful lot he has missed out on. I secretly hope that he will join us. I know how he felt about me being the vigilante before but now things may be different and I hope that they are different and for the better. 

 

It doesn't take me long to reach Thea’s place. She opens the door in an instant.  
“Hey Ollie. I've been calling you. Have you had the worse hangover ever because Tommy would have expected nothing less!” She smiles at me and pulls me into an embrace. I smile back. “I don't drink on the job.” I smirk. “Hmm. Tommy would be disappointed with that response!” She sighs. “Hey Oliver.” Roy nods with a mouthful of food. I nod in his direction before taking Thea's hands and leading her to the sofa. “Ollie, what's going on?” She asks me with a worried expression upon her face. “Thea I need to tell you something. Something important.” I say in a quiet voice, her faces pales. “Ohh no. Who's died? Ohh god what happened. Is it, Felicity? John? Laurel? Who!” She cries. I shake my head. “No, nothing like that. In fact…”  
Roy loudly mumbles something with a mouthful of food. “Roy, I can't tell what you’re saying when your eating!” Thea scolds her boyfriend, he clears his throat. “I said, I think we’re being watched.” He says by the window. “What!” Thea cries, racing over to the window to join Roy. She shakes her head in disbelief. “Spineless bastard!” She yells before storming over to the door, muttering curses as she goes. “I am literally going to hang him from that phone line by his balls!” She snarls, throwing the door open open. “If you want to say something to me grow a pair and come and face me before you find yourself strung up on that telephone line!” She yells. “Now Thea there is no need for such bad language.” Comes the unexpected voice of Malcolm Merlyn…

 

Laurel’s POV

 

Tommy's high state lasts approximately an hour and a half! Yet I stay by his side all the way through it, he passes out due to exhaustion after it! Yet when he awakens he awakes in pain again, not as bad as before but pretty bad. Yet at least this time he's lucid!  
“Laurel.” He squeezes my hand gently. “Hey honey.” I lean over to kiss his forehead. “I feel like I've been crushed and impaled by a building again.” He groans. I shake my head quickly. “Don't say that Tommy. Please don't say that.” I whisper. “I'm sorry.” He murmurs. “Yeah you should be! ‘I'm right behind you’ goddamit Tommy! You died saving me you've been dead now for almost three years!” I whisper, trying not to cry yet failing miserably at it. “I know. I know. How much have I missed?” He questions. “That's not Important right now. It's long and complicated and can wait. I'm so sorry Tommy!” I cry. “Why are you sorry honey? You've got nothing to be sorry for.” He murmurs softly. “You died not knowing how much I love you. I don't love Oliver, Tommy. I love you and I'm so sorry!” I admit. “I love you too Laurel.” He replies before adding. “For the record. I now have proper superpowers. I can now compete with Oliver Queen and probably win!” He smiles slightly. “Tommy Merlyn. It's you and it's always going to be you. I am never losing you again, do you hear me?” I growl. “Message received. I should never have broken up with you. You know Oliver convinced me that I should mend things with you which is why I went to yours when I found you and him…”  
“Wait. Oliver did what? He told you to mend things with me then decided to get back with me himself? That's it. I am going to kill him.” I snap, unable to comprehend this. How could Oliver have done that to his best friend? “Laurel, Laurel! It's ok. It's ok. You have me now and your gonna be stuck with me for a very long time ok?” He assures me. I nod. “Love you too Tommy.” I smile before bending down to kiss him, never wanting this moment to end.

 

“This table is so uncomfortable!” He complains after a few moments. “I know. It must be. I wonder if they'll let me take you home and get you into a proper bed?” I wonder out loud. “That would be perfect.” He smiles, looking around. “Place looks different. Oliver redecorate?” He notes. “Verdant closed down. We’re someplace else now.” I inform him. “Great! And I was going to ask for my old job back!” He mutters. “Yeah that's impossible.” I wince. “You said we’re. I take it you know Oliver's the vigilante?” He states. I nod. “It's Team Arrow now. There's a whole bunch of us.” I explain briefly. “You're one of them?” He looks at me in amazement and shock. “Yes. I'm the Black Canary!” I smile. He smirks at that. “Awesome name. Please tell me you have some kind of sexy superhero uniform!” He begs. I nod. “I see resurrection hasn't changed your personality Merlyn!” I nudge him gently. “Is there anything else I should know?” He questions softly. I kiss his forehead. “You'll get the full recap from Oliver, he knows more than me.” I inform him. “I gathered as much!” He smiles, squeezing my hand. “How's your powers?” I ask. “I can sense them yet it's not like before, not when I'm around you Laurel because no matter what, I will never hurt you. I think that's what's keeping them under control now. I'm fighting them off to keep you safe around me because there is no where else I would rather be then with you Laurel Lance.” He explains softly. I kiss him, he moves his hand to stroke my cheek. “I love you Merlyn.” I murmur against his lips. “Good.” He replies, as I pull away. He takes my hands in his again, he frowns abruptly. “Did you get hurt Laurel?” He asks, his eyes skimming over the bandages wrapped around my wrists. I bite my lip, breathing quickly. I nod. “Yeah, I tripped whilst I was running, fell over and scraped all my wrists up. I'm fine, really.” I lie, convincingly enough that he drops it and moves to kiss me. “Just as long as your okay.” He murmurs sweetly. I nod. “I'm perfectly fine Tommy and so are you and that means more to me than the world that your alive and here with me.” I say honestly. “Get used to it, I'm not planning on going anywhere.” He smirks at me. “And I am not letting you go anywhere again.” I warn him sternly. “Such strict instructions.” He chuckles softly.  
“Laurel!” Calls the voice of Sara, interrupting us. I turn to face her. “Holy mother of...”  
“Yeah. Forgot to mention that. My sister didn't actually die on the island. It's a long story that she and Oliver can explain to you another time.” I mutter briefly. “Tommy Merlyn.” Sara nods as she approaches us. “Ok, I was not expecting this.” He smirks. I roll my eyes at him, running my fingers through his hair again. “What's wrong Sara?” I ask quietly. “Felicity received a message from Oliver a few moments ago. He's with Thea and Roy yet Malcolm Merlyn is there…”  
“My father. He's still alive. He caused all this mess the son of a bitch!” Tommy snarls, moving to sit up. “Careful, careful. He's not worth you injuring yourself further!” I say softly, trying to soothe him. I look to Sara. “Go on.” I nod for her to continue whilst turning back to Tommy who is spitting out various insults about his father.  
“He wants us to move Tommy elsewhere. He has a feeling Malcolm may be sticking around and he doesn't want him to know about Tommy just yet. We need to take him some place else.” She reveals. I nod in agreement. “We can take him back to my place. He’ll be fine there, I'll stay with him.” I decide. Tommy nods quickly. “I am fine with that. More than happy about that.” Tommy backs me up. I smile at him. Sara nods. “Ok. I am going to go tell John and Felicity. We’ll get a car.” She flashes a look at me before heading off. I look down at Tommy, stroking his cheek gently. He gives me a small small. “Well that worked out in my favor! I really was beginning to detest this table!”

 

With the help of Sara, John and Felicity we all manage after much trial and error, to get Tommy into the car, which John drives. Sara comes with us and we leave Felicity behind. I sit in the back with Tommy, holding his hand and stroking his hair when he moans in pain that the movement of the car is not helping! Yet he tries to keep quiet about his pain because he knows it will be worth it for the comfort he is about to receive!  
It doesn't take long to reach my apartment, yet getting Tommy upstairs and into my apartment takes longer then the journey itself! I take him myself to my bedroom, thanking God that my father is not here waiting for me. That would have been a battle, which I'm sure wouldn't do me any favors what's so ever!  
I carefully help him onto my bed, wrapping the duvet around him, bringing several pillows and blankets to him. I kiss his forehead carefully before heading to the door where Sara is.  
“John’s heading back. Do you mind if I stay here or do you want me to leave?” She folds her arms. “Stay if you want. I'm not going anywhere.” I murmur, looking to my bedroom door. She nods before sitting down on my couch. I give her one last look before heading back into my bedroom.  
“Now this is much better.” Tommy smiles as I approach him, sitting beside him. “I bet it is.” I comment, running my hand gently through his hair again. “Just how I remembered it.” He comments. I nod. “No it hasn't really changed much.”  
“Good.” He replies before pouting in a way only Tommy Merlyn is capable of. “Is it too much to ask for a kiss?” He pleads. I shake my head. “No not at all.” I reply bending down to kiss him, he smiles against my lips kissing me deeply…  
“Sara! What the hell are you doing back?” Comes the interrupting voice of my father. “Well this is going to be interesting.” Tommy says with a wicked smirk. I look down at him, kissing him once. “I love you Tommy Merlyn.” I whisper quickly as I head toward the lounge. Tommy is right. This is going to be interesting.

 

Slowly and carefully I head into the lounge. I was going to have to face my father at some point! I remind myself as I shut the bedroom door. Both my dad and Sara look up at the sight of me.  
“Dinah Laurel Lance what the hell is going on? Where the hell have you been?” He snarls at me. “I had to do something. Something really important and I was not about to be locked up for something that does not affected anyone but myself! I can't believe you'd have me locked up like a lunatic for this!” I yell back. “Your hurting yourself Laurel you need help!” He yells back, before turning to Sara. “I take it you know what your sisters been doing?” He growls. She nods. “Oliver contacted me as well as you. I said that we would all have a conversation about this when they resolved a matter. Maybe now is a good time to have that conversation.” Sara folds her arms. He nods. “Dam right it's time to have a conversation about this!” He snaps, before turning back to Sara. “Has she done it again?” He questions. Sara looks at me apologetically before nodding. “Yes she did. I bandaged her wounds.” She admits. “And you think that she shouldn't be in someplace?” He snaps. Sara shakes her head. “In a way I think your right because when I bandaged her wounds there was so many scars from cuts and even burns…”  
“BURNS! You were burning yourself Laurel!” Dad snarls. “One time. The first anniversary.” I admits. “That's it. That's it! You are going to get professional help! Sara will you help me…”  
“No! No I am not going to get help! If I want to stop I will stop. Things are different now. Things are better. Sara please back me up here.” I look to her. “But your trying to keep it covered up Laurel you don't want to talk about it. How am I or dad meant to believe that you are going to stop?” She questions. “Please just give me a chance to prove to you that I can get better. I can stop.” I beg. “You said that to me earlier Laurel! And yet you harmed yourself again! What am I supposed to do about this as your father. I cannot allow my daughter to continue to harm herself!” He yells at me just as there is a loud creaking noise. The sound of a door opening. I whirl around instantly. Tommy is standing there, well holding onto the door for dear life, an angry look in his bright blue eyes, the ice appears from his hands. He spits out his next words. “Laurel. Lance. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?”

 

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and following this story it means the world. Next chapter could be a while as SPOILER ALERT!!! Because of what happened in the last episode of Arrow to the Black Canary I am going to need time to get over it. If losing Tommy wasn't heartbreaking enough!!!!!! Please leave a review if you can see you whenever I update xxxxx


End file.
